Posdata: Te amo
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: [Nueva versión en mi perfil]
1. Chapter 1

Recién amanecía y la luz entraba por las persianas de la ventana, iluminando el rostro de Piers. Eso hizo que abriera los ojos y se sentara sobre la cama, miró a su alrededor observando a los demás soldados y a su capitán durmiendo plácidamente. El soldado se levantó y estiró sus brazos.

-Aquí comienza la misma rutina de siempre….aghh- Rezongó frotándose los ojos y caminando hacia la cocina. Preparó su café y miró a través de las ventanas contemplando los aviones y tanques de la BSAA. El joven sonrió ampliamente recordando las misiones llevadas a cabo con su equipo. En ese instante, escuchó pasos, volteó y observó a su capitán tomando una taza con café.

-Buenos días, soldado- Dijo el mayor con seriedad mientras volteaba para mirarlo.

-Buenos días, capitán- Sonrió al ver a su capitán, sonrió al ver a la persona que le gustaba desde hace meses. Piers le había tomado cariño, demasiado diría yo y desde entonces lo apreciaba mucho -¿Cómo amaneció, señor?- Preguntó el joven apoyándose sobre la pared.

-He vuelto a tener esos dolores de cabeza insoportables pero ya estoy mejor, el descanso me sirvió para calmarlos- Dijo sonriendo de costado, Piers le devolvió el gesto y giró para dirigirse a los vestidores -¿A dónde irás?- Dice Chris siguiendo a su soldado.

-Iré a vestirme para el entrenamiento como hago todas las mañanas.

Chris se pone delante de él para impedirle el paso –Esta vez no, hoy irás conmigo a una reunión de soldados de la BSAA- Dice palmando su hombro haciendo que Piers sonriera levemente- Alístate que ya nos vamos.

Piers asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la habitación para prepararse para el viaje. Le resultaba emocionante conocer a grandes personas que lucharon contra el bioterrorismo pero la idea de que Chris estaría con Jill hizo que Piers empezara a perder las ganas de ir a ese lugar sólo por el hecho de que esa chica tendría toda su atención.

-No tengo derecho a estar celoso de mi capitán- Susurró para sí mismo, tomó su chalina y envolvió su cuello con ella para luego voltear y caminar hacia el auto en el cual Chris conduciría hasta la reunión. El capitán estaba hablando por el comunicador y por la forma de hablar, Piers supuso que era Jill, la compañera de Chris desde hace tiempo. El joven se subió al auto y cerró la puerta fuertemente cruzándose de brazos a la espera de su superior. Se quedó escuchando la radio hasta que Chris abrió la puerta del auto y arrancó rumbo a la junta.


	2. Chapter 2

-Piers….- Una voz había hecho que el chico abriera los ojos se estirara.

-¿Huh?- Respondió entre dormido.

-Llegamos, bello durmiente- Largó una risa leve y bajó del auto. Ya habían llegado al lugar en dónde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, de todos modos, empezaba en 4 horas pero más vale estar temprano para evitar el tránsito. Piers seguía en el auto y no lograba desperezarse, el viaje hizo que durmiera profundamente a pesar de estar de día. Bajó del auto y estiró los brazos mirando a dónde se encontraba su superior, sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar junto a él.

Chris miró de reojo a su compañero y esbozó una cálida sonrisa –Ya era hora de que despertaras- Dice en tono burlón mientras abría la puerta de los cuarteles para encontrarse con…

-¡¿Jill?!- Dijo el joven francotirador al encontrarse con la rubia, teñida por cierto, que Chris tenía de compañera. Ella abrazó fuertemente a su capitán, era un abrazo largo y demasiado cariñoso por lo cual Piers ya había empezado a entrar en celos hasta que finalmente se separaron.

-¿Cómo has estado? Veo que traes compañía- Dijo mirando a Piers con una sonrisa –Bienvenidos a ambos- Volteó para entrar a una sala enorme con muchas sillas y una mesa gigante y larga. Chris miraba a Piers de reojo, el chico estaba asombrado por el lugar, nunca había estado en una conferencia de la BSAA y ésta sería su primera vez en una de ellas aunque algunas suelen ser bastantes aburridas y agotadoras hasta el punto de marcharte sin haber terminado pero siempre eran así y la mayoría eran para informar sobres nuevas misiones y demás.

Piers se había quedado hablando con una chica en los pasillos mientras que era buscado por su capitán. Le había caído bien aquella mujer de ojos claros y cabello castaño. Por lo que le ha contado al joven soldado, ella no ha tenido una buena vida y se unió a la BSAA para vengar la muerte de su hermana menor. El capitán llegó al pasillo y vio a su soldado abrazando a una extraña chica que por lo visto era miembro de la BSAA. En ese momento, Chris sintió un poco de furia y celos al ver a esa chica tan apegada a su compañero. "Esperen, ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo celos por Piers? No sé pero no me gusta que esté cerca de esa chica y mucho menos que le hable bonito….agghh…." Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y caminó hacia los dos soldados. Intentó no sonar nervioso y aclaró la voz.

-Ejem…. ¿Qué hacen en un momento así? Piers, deberías estar conmigo en el salón para la reunión-Dijo con seriedad pero a la vez sonaba un poco nervioso-Andando, vuelta a su puesto, señorita.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de Piers con un beso en la mejilla el cual no rechazó. Chris se molestaba con esos gestos de "amigos" pero…. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso le gustaba….Piers? "Eso es ridículo" Dijo en voz alta e involuntariamente se tapó la boca.

-¿Qué es ridículo, capitán?- Dice el joven mirando de reojo a su capitán.

-Emmm- Estaba inventado una excusa- Emmm…l-lo de las re-reuniones- Dice tartamudeando un poco y con un leve sonrojo. "Mierda, Chris…habla bien, pareces imbécil al tartamudear ante el chico, es sólo tu compañero. Compórtate, Redfield" Suspiró profundamente y volteó para dirigirse a la sala y esperar allí a Piers.

-¿Qué demonios le sucede? Ha estado actuando raro desde que llegamos aquí- Susurra para sí mismo- Chris nunca fue así y mucho menos conmigo, le debe estar sucediendo algo malo o no sé- El joven terminó de decir esas palabras y se dirigió a la sala en dónde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Al entrar allí puedo divisar la chica con la que había hablado antes, eso lo puso un poco más feliz. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió cálidamente, desde la otra punta, Chris observaba en silencio y con los brazos cruzados a su compañero con aquella chica. Piers no le prestó atención y siguió hablando por varios minutos. El mayor se levantó de la mesa pidiendo disculpas por interrumpir y caminó rumbo al baño. Jill salía detrás de él para ver lo que le sucedía, Piers no quedó atrás y siguió a la compañera de su capitán. Se acercó levemente por un pasillo y vio a Jill abrazada a Chris, lo estaba abrazando por el cuello. "Zorra, no lo toques así" Pensó el joven al ver aquella escena. Parpadeó dos veces y ese abrazo pasó a ser un beso en los labios. Los ojos de Piers se pusieron vidriosos y con algunas lágrimas y volteó bruscamente para salir de los cuarteles y sentarse bajo las estrellas a llorar.

-Vamos, Piers- Se dijo a sí mismo abrazándose las piernas y llorando en silencio-No puedes sentirte así por un hombre y mucho menos con tu capitán –Estuvo llorando por varios minutos, realmente estaba enamorado de ese hombre pero no se animaba a confesárselo.

Chris se sorprendió por la acción de su compañera y la separó rápidamente.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Dice un poco molesto.

-Te beso, ¿Hay algo malo en eso?-Dice la rubia enroscándose los cabellos en su dedo índice con una sonrisa pícara hacia él.

-Sí, nosotros somos compañeros y nada más. No puedes aprovecharte así de mí y mucho menos en el lugar de trabajo.

Jill hizo un gesto de despreocupada y se alejó lentamente. Chris se puso a pensar acerca de lo que le ocurría acerca de Piers y esa chica. ¿Será que realmente le gustaba el chico y sentía celos respecto a ello?

-No sé lo que me ocurre pero tengo que ir a hablar con él de inmediato- Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, salió corriendo hacia afuera buscando desesperadamente a su compañero pero era en vano, Piers se había marchado en auto lejos de los cuarteles.

-Piers no….perdóname por eso. No quiero que te vayas….

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, derramando algunas lágrimas. Estaba decidido, iría a buscar a su compañero cueste lo que cueste.


	3. Chapter 3

Piers lloraba en el trayecto de salida de la ciudad, golpeaba el volante del auto maldiciéndose a sí mismo. "¡Estúpido! No sé por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti…" Decía entre sollozos y lágrimas. De repente, sonó el celular y Piers ya sabía de quién era la llamada. Levantó el celular y miró la pantalla, en efecto, era Chris. Ignoró el sonido del móvil y siguió su camino hacia las afueras de la localidad. Había pensado irse a una cabaña en lejos de la ciudad para despejar su mente y así tragar lo que sucedió con su capitán y su compañera. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, ya faltaba poco para llegar a destino pero el cansancio empezaba a ganarle al joven soldado. La visión se le hacía nublosa así que decidió descansar por algunas horas en un pequeño hotel que se encontraba a dos kilómetros de allí.

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de la BSAA, Chris estaba desesperado por saber la localización de su compañero -¡Demonios, Piers! ¿Dónde te has ido?- Maldecía golpeando una pared de las oficinas, los demás lo miraban con cierto asombro. Entró a la suya para despejar su mente pero sobre el escritorio se encontraba una carta, era de Piers. El castaño lo abrió y empezó a leerla atentamente.

"_Chris, perdón por hacer esto pero es lo mejor para mí. No quiero meterme en tus asuntos personales y te moleste con mis tonteras y mucho menos que te echen del trabajo por eso. Sólo quiero tu felicidad aunque no sea conmigo…_

_ Atte: Piers Nivans._

_ P.D: Te amo."_

Los ojos del capitán comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, arrugando la carta y llorando en silencio golpeaba el escritorio gritando y maldiciendo todo.

¡Maldición, Piers! ¡No son tonteras!-Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, una mano se asomó por la puerta, abriéndola lentamente.

¿Sucede algo, capitán? –Era Lizzy, la secretaria de Chris. Estaba preocupada por la conducta del contrario y decidió ayudarlo -Perdón si me entrometí en el momento equivocado pero quería saber qué le sucedía- Miraba al capitán con los ojos llorosos, se asomó para palmarle la espalda -¿Está llorando? Dígame qué le sucede, capitán- Él se refregó los ojos y habló con la voz temblorosa.

-Es…Piers, se ha ido y todo por mi culpa- Golpea nuevamente el escritorio y se pone las manos sobre la cabeza apoyando los codos en la superficie-Por mi culpa se fue y lo….lo…-Quedó en silencio por unos segundos-…lo amo…

Lizzy le sonrió y le palmó la espalda, alentándolo a que no debe darse por vencido-Vamos, Chris. De seguro no se fue tan lejos, es más, si él siente lo mismo por ti no se iría tan lejos-Ella le frotaba la espalda para calmarlo, nunca lo había visto así por nadie, y menos por un hombre. Le pareció raro al principio pero lo tomó de buena manera, le levantó el rostro y le sonrió alegremente.

-Vamos, Chris, arriba ese ánimo. Yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo- Le palmó nuevamente la espalda y se fue por el pasillo. Él miró hacia la puerta que se cerraba y suspiró pesadamente -¡Lo haré!- Dijo con voz firme y secándose las lágrimas –Iré en busca de Piers cueste lo que cueste- Tomó su saco y salió por el pasillo, sonriendo con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Salió trotando hacia su auto y salió por la parte de atrás, marcó nuevamente el número del joven pero fue en vano, no contestaba. Se le cruzó por la mente la idea de que tal vez haya tenido un accidente y en este momento hubiese estado en el hospital. "Naah" Se dijo a sí mismo "Es ilógico porque si no hubiesen llamado avisando sobre lo ocurrido, debe ser por el impacto de aquella escena con Jill, eso le debió lastimar mucho y por eso no quiere hablarme pero le aclararé todas sus dudas cuando lo vea y lo abrace bien fuerte…y lo bese" Quedó en silencio "¿Qué estoy pensando?" Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su departamento, de seguro se encontraba allí. Estacionó el auto mientras miraba hacia dentro de la casa, no parecía haber nadie pero de todos modos entró. Miró por la sala de estar y gritaba el nombre de su compañero -¡¿Piers?! ¿Estás aquí?- Nada, no había ni siquiera una mosca en todo el lugar. Agachó la cabeza y apretó fuertemente el puño, lamentándose por lo ocurrido. Insistió nuevamente con llamarle, marcó y esperaba a que él contestara. Esta vez contestó.

-¿Diga?- Habló él primero ya que Chris estaba nervioso.

-P-Piers- tartamudeó- Lo siento mucho, lo que viste no era cierto. Perdón….-Se quedó en silencio esperando su respuesta.

-Yo sé lo que vi y lo que pasó y no tienes que pedirme perdón, es todo. Sólo ve con ella- Estaba a punto de cortar el teléfono hasta que Chris interrumpió.

-¡No! ¡No viste todo! No viste mis verdaderos sentimientos…yo….te amo, Piers- Piers le había cortado antes de decirle lo que sentía. Cayó de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo.

-¿Por qué no me dejas explicarte lo que pasó?- Decía mientras se acostaba en el suelo llorando quedándose allí hasta que se durmió.

Piers suspiró pesadamente y se acostó sobre la cama, sumergido en sus pensamientos acerca de su capitán, así hasta quedarse profundamente dormido en el pequeño hospedaje.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era de día y el sol iluminó el cielo. Chris se levantó con un leve dolor de cuello por haberse dormido en el suelo –Auch, no volveré a quedarme dormido en el suelo- Decía mientras se frotaba el cuello y suspirando recordando lo del día anterior-Sólo quiero tenerte en mis brazos y decirte lo que siento cuando te veo-Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café. El cuello le dolía levemente, él se frotaba para tratar de calmarlo. De pronto, sonó el teléfono, esperaba que fuera de su enamorado pero no, se trataba de Jill –Agghh… ¿Qué querrá ahora?- Dijo tomando el celular y contestando seriamente.

-¿Diga?-

-Hola, Chris. Este…quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día, si quieres podemos ir a comer a un restaurante. Yo invito –Contestó la compañera de Chris un poco nerviosa.

-Lo siento, Jill pero no puedo, estaré ocupado estos días.

-Bueno, entonces paso más tarde por tu casa-Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras cortó la llamada. El castaño dejó el celular sobre la mesada y se sentó en el sillón observando unas fotos sobre la mesa de la sala. Miró la de Jill por unos segundos pero desvió la mirada hacia la de Piers, tomó la foto enmarcada, soltando unas lágrimas. Volvió a poner el cuadro en su lugar y suspiró pesadamente mirando fijo aquella imagen. Se levantó y se fue al baño para darse una ducha y despejarse.

Mientras tanto el hospedaje, Piers se levantaba con pereza. Sintió algo raro en su pecho, supuso que era un leve dolor o…un vacío. Se sentía mal por haber actuado de esa manera con Chris, no quería hacerle daño y mucho menos quería alejarse de él. Soltó un suspiro leve y decidió ir a verlo a su casa. Quería ver su rostro, su sonrisa, aunque rara vez sonríe, quería sentir su presencia. Tomó sus cosas de la habitación y bajó con la maleta a cuestas para desayunar algo y luego marcharse a la casa de su capitán. No tardó mucho en desayunar, en poco tiempo había terminado su desayuno. Sujetó su maleta y salió afuera en busca de su auto para dirigirse, por fin, a la casa de Chris. Piers estaba concentrado en esa persona, sólo él invadía su mente. Era como un huracán que arrasaba con sus sentimientos causando cierta alegría en el menor. No evitó sonreír, ese hombre lo había enamorado completamente y quería tenerlo sólo para él, sentía que él le pertenecía.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Piers no notó que ya había llegado a destino. No esperó ni un segundo así que bajó rápidamente del auto y corrió hacia la puerta dando unos golpes para llamar a Chris.

-¡Capitán! ¡Soy Piers!- Gritó el menor. Vio la puerta abrirse pero se sorprendió al ver a su capitán…

-Capitán, estás con el torso desnudo-Dijo sonrojado el menor observando aquel pecho bien formado-Hace fr…-No pudo terminar la oración que Chris ya lo había tomado del brazo llevándolo al interior de la casa. El joven se estremeció al sentir los brazos fuertes de su capitán abrazándolo. Era un abrazo fuerte y largo. Chris no se separaba del soldado, acariciaba su espalda hasta que por fin habló.

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto, Piers. No tienes idea de lo que sufrí con tu ausencia- Decía mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el joven. Sus ojos se pusieron brillosos y expectantes, esperando la respuesta de su soldado.

-Perdón, Chris…es que…estaba celoso- Volteó la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sintió una mano en su mentón que luego terminó en un beso tierno. Se dejó llevar por los labios de su capitán, abrazándolo por el cuello. Chris no se quedó atrás y tomó a su soldado por la cintura apegándolo a su pecho. Ambos se hallaban envueltos en miradas y besos.

-Esto era lo que quise desde hace mucho tiempo. Besar tus labios y sentirte mío, sentir tu calor en mi cuerpo. Nunca pensé enamorarme así de una persona pero ahora sé lo bien que se siente-Sonrió alzándolo al aire y besando los labios de su soldado-Te amo. Te amo demasiado, Piers. Desde el primer momento en que te vi sentí esto pero tenía miedo de que tú no sintieras lo mismo por mí y me rechazaras, emmm…Me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi pareja, Piers- Esbozó una sonrisa tímida esperando la respuesta por parte del menor.

-Claro que quiero ser tu pareja, capitán…emm…digo Chris. Yo también sentí lo mismo que tú cuando te vi. Me enamoré perdidamente de ti cuando supe tu nombre. Te buscaba en todo momento sólo para verte. Con tan sólo verte unos minutos era más que suficiente para mí, eres todo lo que quiero-Botó unas lágrimas y se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor, sentir la presencia de su capitán era lo suficiente para que Piers estuviera feliz porque ese hombre era su mundo, su vida y su todo. Lo amaba con todo su ser.

Chris secó las lágrimas de su soldado y lo besó nuevamente. Haciendo que callaran sus sollozos y su llanto, no dudó en abrazar el cuerpo de su soldado para protegerlo y cuidarlo, daría la vida por ese chico, haría hasta lo imposible para que no le faltara nada.

-¿Entonces aceptas?- Dijo el capitán sonriendo alegremente.

-Sí, capitán. Acepto.

-Qué lindo eres, amor. Te amo demasiado- Acarició su mejilla y lo volvió a besar. Los labios ajenos eran demasiado embriagantes y no dudaba de que pudiera volverse adicto a los besos de su novio. Lo abrazó con fuerza, un abrazo de oso casi asfixiante que los mantuvo unidos por un largo rato quedándose abrazados hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de la casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta. Chris ya se suponía de quién se trataba pero prefirió callar para que Piers no se sintiera mal. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió. Era de esperarse, la persona que tenía en mente al momento de escuchar los golpes se hizo presente en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Hey, Chris! –dijo Jill abrazando a su compañero. A Piers le agarró un tic en la ceja al ver aquella escena. Se había cruzado de brazos, esperando expectante, qué ocurriría con la rubia y su capitán.

Chris separó a su compañera y volteó para ver a Piers por uno momento y regresar la mirada devuelta a Jill -Hola, Jill ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Decía el castaño haciendo pasar a la visita cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas. Se había sentado en el sofá, justo al lado de Piers que se mantenía de pie. Jill sonrió al ver a Piers pero mostrando un poco de celos hacia el joven.

-He venido a visitarte aunque no me esperaba la estadía de tu compañero en tu departamento, Chris. Pero en fin, no estoy con tiempo ahora y sólo pasaba para saludarte y ver cómo estabas- Decía cruzándose de piernas sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Chris, se podía decir que fulminaba con la mirada y a Piers, no le estaba gustando la forma en que Jill miraba a su pareja. Por eso se puso detrás de Chris y lo abrazó por el cuello, besando su mejilla, se acurrucó debajo de su cuello donde podía sentir la fragancia que emanaba el mayor. La chica se quedó asombrada por las acciones del joven soldado, se acomodó el cabello y ladeó la cabeza hacia una foto encima de la mesa de la sala. La foto era de Chris abrazado a su compañero de una forma muy, cómo decirlo, cariñosa, y a un lado del marco, una carta todavía cerrada. Chris observaba detenidamente a su compañera hasta que rompió el silencio.

-¿Sucede algo, Jill?-Preguntó sosteniendo la mano de Piers que lo abrazaba.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y miró a Chris murmurando –No, estoy bien pero ya me tengo que ir, en los cuarteles hay muchas misiones que debo cumplir-Mientras hablaba, se iba levantando del sofá para luego dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió y se marchó caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Chris se quedó en silencio por unos segundos cuando sintió a Piers sentarse encima de sus piernas y envolviendo su cuello con los brazos. Él sonrió abrazando al menor por la cintura y susurrarle.

-Celoso…te dije que soy tuyo y de nadie más. No tienes por qué ponerte celoso, tú tienes algo que los demás no tienen…-Le sonrió y besó suavemente los labios del menor. Luego, se volvió en sí y terminó de completar la oración-…tú tienes mi corazón…

El chico le sonrió felizmente con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Suspiró sin decir una palabra y apoyó los labios en los de su capitán y los besó con suavidad acariciando su pecho bien formado –Te amo…y mucho…-Dijo el menor acurrucándose en el pecho de su pareja como si fuera un niño que necesitaba protección y cuidados. Chris acariciaba suavemente los cabellos ajenos, sonriendo y besando su cabeza. Piers se puso demasiado tierno al comportarse de esa manera, parecía verdaderamente un niño pequeño aunque sea mayor pero su ternura desbordaba la felicidad del mayor.

-Piers…eres tan lindo-Dijo sonriente mientras abrazaba con fuerza al menor para no despegarse de él- Tengo que irme lejos por un tiempo por un trabajo, amor. Volveré en cuando menos lo esperes, mientras tanto te escribiré unas cartas para decirte cómo va la misión y cómo estoy pero te quedarás con mi hermana y Leon-Lo tenía abrazado fuertemente. En realidad, no quería irse lejos de su novio por tanto tiempo- Ellos te cuidarán mientras yo no esté-Cerró los ojos y lo besó lentamente estando apegado a el chico. El menor se acurrucó en el pecho de su amado, haciéndose pequeño y apegándose a su pecho como si fuera un niño. Luego, con los ojos llorosos, susurró casi tartamudeando.

-Y-yo no quiero que te v-vayas…qu-quiero que te quedes co-conmigo…yo t-te necesito junto a mí. Luego de esas palabras, el joven rompió en llanto que hizo que el capitán se pusiera triste y abrazara fuertemente al chico para contenerlo. Chris le besó la frente y acarició su mejilla secándole las lágrimas a la vez que susurraba.

-Un chico lindo como tú no debe llorar. Además…será sólo por un mes, amor. Te prometo que volveré-Dicho esto, el capitán lo besó de nuevo con una lágrima en el ojo debido a la tristeza de su pareja. No quería hacerle daño pero era una misión y debía cumplirla. Al fondo se escuchaba una canción, la favorita de Chris por cierto.

"_You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, _

_I won't let you fall... _

_You're never gonna be alone _

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_"

Chris le habló a su novio diciendo que la letra de la canción expresaba lo que sentía por él. Piers nunca estaría solo a partir del momento de que empezaron su relación. A pesar del mal carácter de Chris, Piers lo amaba porque era el único hombre que dio todo para que estuviera feliz.

-Chris…-Susurró el menor mirando a los ojos azules claros de su capitán.

-Dime, Piers- Respondió sonriente el mayor, apretujando al chico que se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Te amo…-Murmuró el menor acurrucándose en el pecho de su capitán.

Chris no dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo se acercó a besarlo profundamente tomándolo del mentón. Se separó y, acariciando su rostro, susurró –Yo te amo tanto que mi pecho parece que estallará por los latidos de mi corazón que se aceleran al tenerte cerca, mi amor- Se quedó abrazado al chico por unos minutos. Luego, lo sentó en el sofá y se fue a vestir para irse a su misión –tengo que ir a la misión, Piers. Volveré…te lo prometo-Intentó sonreír, fingiendo su tristeza al saber que se iría por varios días pero pensó en escribirle cartas cuando tenga tiempo libre en su misión. A Piers se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, dejando una cara triste, decaída y melancólica. Le tomó la mano al castaño y se le aferró a su cuerpo sin dejarlo ir.

-No te me vayas por mucho tiempo…-Botaba unas lágrimas sobre la espalda de su contrario-…te necesito cerca…sólo te pido….que tengas presente mi amor por ti…te amo mucho…-No dudó en sus acciones, pues ya estaba besando al capitán que correspondía gustoso al contacto de los labios de su pareja. Ambos se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo hasta que Chris se separó para ir a vestirse. En el trayecto murmuró.

-Debo irme, es una misión y debo cumplirla- Volteó para mirar a los ojos del menor- Pero no me olvido de la misión de mi vida que es cuidarte y ayudarte. Te amo, amor-Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, volteó de nuevo para la habitación para vestirse la misión que le esperaba al cabo de doce horas.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya era de noche y todas las luces del vecindario estaban apagadas, sólo se veía la iluminación de la casa del capitán en la cual se preparaba para la misión asumida. Piers estaba mirando a su contrario apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta, a su vez, se abrazaba a sí mismo mirando detenidamente a Chris mientras que él estaba preparando su ropa de trabajo y sus pertenencias. Suspiró hondo, casi como si inhalase todo el aire pesado y frío de la habitación, aguantando las lágrimas que se derramarían por sus mejillas llamando la atención del mayor. Él se acercó y posó suavemente la mano sobre la mejilla ajena, esbozando una sonrisa cálida y amplía haciendo tranquilizar al menor. Aunque Piers no se resistió y se dirigió directo al pecho de su contrario, acurrucándose en él para sentirlo cerca. Chris, sólo se limitó a abrazar al chico, frotando su hombro y besando su frente con absoluta suavidad y ternura. A todo esto, ya faltaba poco para que el equipo viniera por Chris y él se fuera para cumplir con su deber. Piers, apoyado en el pecho del capitán, murmuró arrastrando las palabras.- Chris, ¿Volverás pronto?- El castaño negó con la cabeza apretando a su chico.

-No lo sé, eso no te lo puedo asegurar, Piers. Lo único que sé que será un mes o tal vez un poco más-Levantó el mentón del menor sonriéndole alegremente cosa que el chico imitó. Se acercó a sus labios lentamente implantando un beso tierno y corto cuando en ese momento llegó el auto que venía a buscar a Chris. Antes de despedirse de su pareja, Chris tomó el pañuelo que Piers estaba usando en ese momento y se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Después de la acción, besó por última vez al menor acariciando sus cabellos. Alzó la mirada y suspiró. Volteó encaminándose hacia la puerta pero ese momento, una mano sujetó la suya. Era Piers quién impedía la marcha de su capitán.

-Piers, volveré. Estaré bien y me llevaré tu pañuelo para recordarte-Volvió a besar al joven liberándose de su mano para sujetarlo de la cintura-Volveré…te lo prometo…-Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Chris antes de abrir la puerta principal y marcharse dejando todo atrás hasta su regreso. Piers, con la mirada vidriosa y en plena calle, miró cómo se alejaba el auto en el cual su amado iba. Saludó al auto con la esperanza de que Chris le devolviera el gesto pero no. Él ya se había ido y no sabe, con exactitud, cuándo volverá. A las espaldas del joven, un auto negro había estacionado enfrente de la casa y de él bajaron Claire y Leon. Piers, al verlo, sonrió felizmente pero sólo por unos segundos cuando recordó a su capitán. La pelirroja se le acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, casi con la misma fuerza que Chris tenía al abrazar a alguien y eso lo relajaba aunque no de la misma manera que con él. Luego del largo abrazo, ella habló con tranquilidad- Chris me da dicho que teníamos que estar a tu cargo, ¿Cierto, Piers?- Eso hizo bufar al joven. No era un niño pequeño, ya estaba bastante maduro, tal vez más que Chris pero se puso a pensar que, tal vez, para él era un niño pequeño y por eso quería que lo cuiden o que estén constantemente con él. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que retorcía su estómago al pensar en su capitán, suspiró y contestó con cierta molestia por lo dicho.

-No soy un niño pequeño para que me anden cuidando aunque me guste estar en compañía con alguien-Mencionó mirando a ambos y con los brazos cruzados haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Claire, sólo largó una risita leve y con la misma tranquilidad siguió hablándole a su cuñado-Chris me dijo por teléfono que eras su pequeño y no quiere perderte. Por eso me mandó a mí y a Leon para te hagamos compañía- Le apretaba la mejilla con suavidad al momento de pronunciar estas palabras junto con una sonrisa amable. Eso hizo que el joven se sonrojara. Se tapó el rostro con su mano para que no notaran su sonrojo pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que se notaba claramente debido a su piel pálida como la nieve. Leon sonrió cálidamente, abrazando por el hombro a su compañera aunque Piers no estaba tan seguro de eso. Luego de una charla a mitad de la calle, entraron a la casa para relajarse. Claire inspeccionaba la casa con curiosidad, nunca vio una casa tan linda y, sobre todo, tan ordenada y limpia. Era raro de Chris mantener las cosas ordenadas e impecables a no ser que el chico le haya cambiado mucho su higiene y demás pero al menos se lo notaba feliz, en especial cuando habló sobre Piers. Su voz sonaba alegre, tranquila, como si hubiese nacido de nuevo y todo eso debido a la llegada de aquél chico. Sólo habría que esperar qué le deparara el futuro porque tal vez en ese futuro, Chris no estuviera en él y eso era el mayor temor de Piers. Perder a su amado luego de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos pero aún queda la esperanza de que volvieran a estar juntos…como la primera vez. Piers se quedó inmerso en sus sentimientos y en él, el hombre que ha robado su corazón con tan sólo mirarlo y sonreírle, luego de eso, quedó dormido sobre el sofá de la sala de estar.


	7. Chapter 7

Piers fue despertado por su cuñada por lo cual rezongó cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas. La chica insistió de nuevo moviendo el cuerpo del joven hasta que por fin se sentó en el sofá. Se refregó los ojos agudizando su visión hasta que notó que los dos les observaban sus acciones. Por su parte, volvió a rezongar levantándose con dificultad debido a su cansancio. Claire lo detuvo y le entregó una carta. En ella estaba escrita el nombre que recordaba a cada momento, Chris. El chico abrió con entusiasmo aquella nota de papel con una fragancia que reconocería a kilómetros. En ella decía:

"Espero que la estés pasando bien, Piers. No he dejado de pensar en ti en ningún momento. Te tengo presente siempre y llevo conmigo tu pañuelo. Por cierto, Claire y Leon deberán cuidarte ya que eres mi niño. La misión va marchando bien pero eso no importa. Aunque desearía estar a tu lado.

P.D: Te amo"

Piers apoyó la carta sobre su pecho, apretándola fuertemente a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa feliz y amplía. Guió sus pasos hasta el baño para ducharse ya que irían con Leon y Claire de paseo. En el momento en que el joven se secaba el cuerpo entró Leon quedando con los ojos clavados en Piers. El joven no lo había notado hasta que unas manos traspasaron su toalla bajando lentamente hacia parte íntima. Piers, de un codazo,alejó al agente de su espacio cubriéndose con la toalla. Leon,acercándose a pasos lentos y firmes, apoyó ambas manos sobre la cintura del joven que se resistía a ser besado -Ja...veo que te haces el difícil, Piers. Hmm...no durarás mucho de esa forma conmigo- Mencionó lamiendo su cuello con suavidad a la vez que guiaba sus manos hacia la parte trasera del soldado causándole pena y sonrojo. Por su parte, Piers empujó a Leon en el instante en que se sobrepasó de la línea con su persona debido a que esas manos no debían tocar más de lo que podían y mucho menos si estaba en pareja. Luego de dejar al rubio atrás, él retomó su camino a la habitación para vestirse para después volver con su cuñada. Conversando sobre la mesada de la cocina iluminaba con enormes ventanales a los cuales Piers les fascinaban debido a que miraba las estrellas envuelto en los brazos de su amado. Sonrió al recordar ese momento y volvió la mirada a la pelirroja que le dejó una taza de café enfrente de sus narices. A su lado se había sentado Leon que no dejaba de mirarlo y acariciar su mano a lo que al chico no le agradaba esos gestos. La chica notó las acciones del rubio por lo cual se sentó entremedio de ellos para que dejara de actuar así con su cuñado. El chico le agredeció el café con una sonrisa que, a la vez, agradecía haber alejado a ese hombre de su lado.

Con la taza en mano, Piers manifestó -Lo extraño...nunca pensé extrañar a una persona y mucho menos a un hombre-Suspiró pesadamente agitando en círculos el café de la taza-Quiero que vuelva- Mencionó recostando la cabeza contra la mesada dejando caer unas lágrimas. Claire deslizó la mano por el cuello del joven apegándolo a su cuerpo a la vez que guiaba la mano a sus cabellos para acariciarlo con suavidad.

-Tranquilo, Piers. Ya volverá. Mejor vamos al supermercado a comprar algo, ¿Quieres?- Dijo sonriente a lo cual él asintió con la cabeza. Leon por detrás mostrándose indiferente ante la escena. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. Los cuñados fueron por detrás siguiendo al agente. En camino al supermercado, Piers divisó un puente. Aquél puente en el cual Chris lo había llevado una vez a ver las estrellas el pasado tres de Junio. Hacía frío. Lo recordaba bien debido a que en ese período le dieron licencia a Chris por frío. Pasaban horas juntos, abrazados frente a la chimenea. A veces leyendo algún que otro libro. Y más a la media noche ambos quedaban sumidos en sueños. Todavía podía redibujar las siluetas de ambos en ese puente cosa que Piers le gustaba y lo demostraba con una sonrisa cálida. El tiempo pasaba hasta que un edficio le tapó la visión al soldado y la voz seria del rubio lo despertó de su ensoñación. Entrando al lugar se veía estantes enormes y en el centro una televisión con las noticias. Todo esto se fundía con publicidades pegadas en los estantes juntos con ofertas, nada interesante para el joven que tenía los ojos pegados en las noticias, esperando si pasaba algo sobre el atentado que ocurrió el día en que Chris se marchó. En efecto, en primera plana se encontraba Chris junto a sus compañeros de misión abriendo fuego contra las B. . Todo esto fue cortado cuando una de las cámaras fue quitada por el capitán. Era de esperarse ya que no le agradaba la idea de salir en televisión aunque no sabía que su amado lo estaba viendo por aquél medio.

-Piers,nos vamos-Mencionó el rubio tomándolo del brazo. El chico quitó ese brazo que lo sujetaba. No quería que lo volviese a tocar. Ya sabe lo que Leon quería pero de todas formas no lo iba a permitir. Volteó y se fue caminando hacia la salida con la cabeza gacha y las manos en el bolsillo. Sintió frío cuando llegó a las afueras del mercado. Un chico se le acercó y le dio su abrigo ya que había visto al joven temblando y sobándose los brazos para calentarse. Era alto, ojos oscuros como la noche y un cabello castaño oscuro también. Tal como el color de la madera de roble.

-¿Estás mejor ahora?-Dijo el joven abrazando a Piers-Por cierto, me llamo Christian-Piers no respondió en lo absoluto. Sólo se quedó mirando a ese chico un tanto perdido. Luego de unos minutos tiró la chaqueta y corrió directo al auto. Claire y Leon vieron aquella escena y selimitaron a sonreír por la acción del joven. Parecía un niño pequeño cuando ha hecho una travesura y corre para estar a salvo de un regaño por parte de su mamá. Al momento de llegar a casa, Piers decidió quedarse allí hasta que Chris volviera. No quería saber nada de nadie. En lo único en lo que pensaba era en él. Ya habían pasado dos meses y ninguna carta había llegado. Preocupado y casi con los ojos llorosos se acostó a descansar cuando de pronto una voz lo llama, era masculina. El joven se levantó rápidamente para ir a ver a esa persona. Sonreía realmente feliz por la llegada de lo que podía ser...

-¿Christian?-Dijo el joven decepcionado y triste. No era el que esperaba...


	8. Chapter 8

El joven despertó en la camilla del hospital, junto con Claire. No recuerda nada pero en cambio la pelirroja le preguntó con su voz dulce y tranquila.

-¿Estás bien, Piers?

Él sonrió alegre y la abrazó.

-¡Cuidado, Piers con..!- Ya era tarde, ya se había tirado el gancho que sujetaba su suero encima de la bata del hospital- P-Perdón...no fue mi intención...-El joven se apenó tanto que giró la cabeza para no pasar más vergüenza. A unos pocos centímetros se encontraba otra persona internada. Agudizó la mirada y notó que era un hombre adulto, pelo castaño oscuro y corto, rasgos masculinos bien definidos y envuelto en su cuello...ese pañuelo verdoso.

-¡¿Chris?! ¡CHRIIIS!- Gritó el joven entusiasmado pero la chica lo frenó. Fue en vano. No podría forcejear con un hombre. Ya se había prendido al gran cuerpo de su pareja y, mientras él dormía, lo besó suavemente sosteniéndolo de ambas mejillas. Durante el beso se salieron algunas que otras làgrimas pero era lo de menos porque ya se encontraba con su novio y no quería a nadie más. Sólo a él. En ese instante, unos brazos lo envolvieron con fuerza. Era Chris que había despertado o se hacía el dormido. Sonrió mientras era besado imitando los gestos del joven para encastrar sus labios con los ajenos.

-Reconocería esos labios en donde sea- Murmuró jadeando y sonriente.

-Volviste...pero,¿Por qué estamos aquí?-Justo después de pronunciar esas palabras, Claire venía caminando por detrás del joven. Lo había estado escuchando todo el tiempo,incluso, los había visto besarse-Mucho besos y abrazos pero, ¿Qué hay conmigo- Dijo en tono burlón señalándose a sí misma. Chris sonrió y la atrajo hacia su pecho para abrazar a ambos jóvenes.

-Mis dos razones de vivir- Dijo sonriendo alegremente. Ellos se dejaron abrazar y lo abrazaron, un abrazo familiar que duró su tiempo pero era por el momento de felicidad.

-Bueno...-Dijo la chica explicando lo sucedido- Primero, Chris tuvo un accidente. Un golpe en su lóbulo occidental fue lo que le ocasionó la herida y la visita al hospital. Segundo, Leon y Christian se pelearon y vos te entrometiste, Leon te golpeó en el rostro y caíste desmayado. Claro...-Continuó algo preocupada- Ambos con leves heridas-El joven la escuchaba atento, recostado sobre el pecho de su capitàn.

-Gracias, Claire, ¿Nos dejás un rato a solas?-Dijo el capitán abrazando a su soldado- Quiero estar solo con Piers.

Ella asintió y fue directo a la puerta para salirse del cuarto. Justo después de escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Chris comenzó a manosear a Piers con desesperación. La mano ancha y pesada se posaba sobre la parte íntima del menor haciéndolo gemir levemente.

-C-Chris- gimió apartando las manos del mayor- A-Aquí..no...

-Shh...hace mucho que no te tocaba de esta manera-Respondió él continuando aprovechándose de la circustancia- Necesito poseerte -Dicho esto, lo tomó de la mejilla y fundió sus labios en un beso apasionado hacia el joven. Este se sonrojó, las mejillas le ardían y los gemidos se le salían involuntariamente. De pronto, las manos pasaron a jugar una carrera por toda la piel del menor, a paso lento y con suavidad. Se detuvieron al igual que el beso. Las manos en el trasero del joven y el contacto labial pasó al cuello sudado del menor. Una fuerte succión fue suficiente como para dejar una huella en la piel de Piers y marcar territorio.

-Listo, para que sepan que tenés dueño- Murmuró Chris corriendo el bóxer del menor por debajo de la bata. Rápidamente se las quitó alarmado cuando Piers le gritó.

-¡No, Christopher!

-Aghh...así me gustás -Sonrió mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Una sonrisa pícara y seductora- Me volvés loco.

-No quiero hacerlo aquí y punto.

-¿Qué hay de malo? -Murmuró reincorporándose con Piers encima de sus muslos.

-N-Nos pueden...ver...-Manifestó sonrojado mientras miraba hacia el suelo de la habitación.

-Nenita -Dijo de forma burlona.

-Basta. No soy una nena, soy vergonzoso.

Piers se acomodó en el pecho ajeno cerrando los ojos y apoyando las manos en esos pectorales fuertes y bien formados.

-Te extrañé...y mucho.

-Yo igual, amor. Te extrañé tanto.

-Estos meses fueron muy difíciles sin ti. Desde entonces, no podía dejar de pensarte- Acompañando las palabras del chico, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Era el doctor a cargo de ambos, conocido por cierto pero a Chris ningún recuerdo le volvía a la mente. Sólo pudo recordar a Piers y a su hermana pero no otras cosas. A todo esto, el mediodía se aproximaba y el profesional no tuvo más remedio que darles de alta debido a su condición.

-Bien, muchachos. Ya es hora de volver a casa-Decía retirándole el suero a ambos mientras colgaba esas bolsas en un gancho de por allí. Piers pasó al baño y Chris se puso de pie para comprobar su estabilidad. Algunos pasos torpes pero nada de qué alarmarse. Piers salía del baño al momento de ver a su pareja caminar. Sonrió pero a la vez riendo debido a la torpeza del mayor al caminar. Él lo fulminó con la mirada, ya lo había visto y no le agradó que se le burlara. Tomó sus ropas para pasar a la habitación antes usada por su novio y al salir vestido, le devolvió el pañuelo gentilmente.

-Esto es tuyo- Dijo y le tomó la mano para salir de cuarto e ir a buscar a la pelirroja. Ella apareció casi mágicamente, de la nada y abrazó a su hermano con gran fuerza. Él le respondió con un abrazo de la misma forma pero a diferencia de los de la chica, los del capitán estrangulaban a cualquiera. Era increíble que Piers sobreviva a esos abrazos. El día estaba soleado y las ventanas proyectaba una claridad en los pasillos donde se venía venir al rubio con una gasa en la frente. Oyendo la conversación de los hermanos, se arrimó directo hacia el joven que escuchaba curioso la misión de su pareja. Este se percató de una mano sobre la suya por lo que pegó el gritó en el cielo llamando la atención del aquel hombre de rasgos rudos. A pasos apurados, firmes y estruendosos debido a los borcegos que calzaba, se abalanzó sobre el agente para separarlo del joven. Le quitó la mano de encima y abrazó a su chico dándole la espalda con rabia a aquél sujeto.

-Lo siento pero este chico tiene dueño- Dijo mirando a Leon por encima de su hombro. Una mirada furiosa,intimidante y llena de rabia. Él retrocedió algunos pasos para evitarse algunos golpes por parte de aquél armario que sería el hermano de su amiga.

-Bien, Chris. Es tuyo...-Volteó con las manos en los bolsillos y por último acotó- Más vale que sepas lo que tienes...

Eso puso a Chris rojo de la furia, avanzó con brusquedad dando pasos duros que azotaban al suelo con su talón reforzado pero el cuerpo del joven soldado interrumpió su paso con súplicas desesperadas y muy bien actuadas. Como siempre, Piers tenía que ligar con la furia de su capitán pero había una forma de calmarlo.

-P-Piers...-Murmuró el mayor antes de ser besado por su amado. Un beso cargado de tristeza y dolor, dolor que pasó junto a su mala amiga, la soledad. La soledad de no tener a su amado junto a él todas las noches. Un beso que tomaba cada vez más pasión de ambos y así, prolongarlo por más tiempo. Los brazos del mayor envolvían con suavidad el delgado cuerpo del chico para que este se aferrara en él y así compartir el calor que no tuvo durante dos meses debido a su trabajo. Piers no se quedó atrás, lo besó hasta quedarse sin aliento, hasta donde sus pulmones podían soportar si estar sin aire. Luego de cortar el beso por falta de aire, el joven se separó levemente, aun rozando los labios de su hombre.

-No quiero dejar de besarte...Chris...-Murmuró viendo aquellos labios por el espacio que quedaba entre sus ojos a medio cerrar.

-Siempre te besaré, amor...-Luego de susurrar esas palabras sobre los labios del joven, volvió a ese beso apasionado y desmedido que provocaba cierto calor en sus cuerpos. Todo marchaba bien hasta que el beso fue interrumpido.

-Bueno, muchos besos pero yo quiero irme a mi casa- Dijo de forma burlona la joven pelirroja riendo por lo bajo. Su hermano gruñó abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al joven y escondiéndolo en su cuello. El chico buscaba esa fragancia que emanaba su pareja. Una fragancia masculina, seductora y exquisita. Un elixir combinado con sensaciones indescriptibles así como lo que sentía al momento de estar acurrucado en el pecho comfortante de Chris. Sentía sus latidos y eso lo calmaba pero cuando las manos grandes de su capitán tocaban su cuerpo, la tempestad y los temblores volvían a hacer presencia notable en Piers. El sonrojo de sus mejillas pintaban sonrisas en los labios ajenos sino fuera que todas las personas los miraban casi con asco. Chris agachó la mirada y tomó la mano de su novio para llevàrselo lejos de las burlas de los demás pero aun así eso no era problema ni motivo para dejar de amarse con tanta intensidad.


	9. Chapter 9

He notado que cada vez escribo peor. No sé si será imaginación o realidad pero bueno. No he actualizado mucho los fanfics pero ando en eso ya que no tengo mi netbook y desde el celular se me hace complejo.

Y se viene la parte en dónde justifica la clasificación de este fic. 7u7

Ya llegando a su departamento,ambos hombres bajaron del auto. Claire despidió a los dos con una sonrisa y agitando su mano alegremente mientras que Leon no les dirigió la palabra,ni siquiera los miró. Para entonces, ya se habían marchado dejando atrás a Chris y Piers quienes entraron luego de haberlos perdido de vista. Al entrar, Chris fijó su mirada en Piers quien estaba cerrando la puerta.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo mientras no estuve?-Preguntó cruzados de brazos y con su mirada seria de siempre.

-No, Chris. Todo bien por ahora-Respondió amable el joven dejando su chaqueta en el espaldar del sillón. Insistente como siempre, el mayor continuó con su interrogatorio.

-Ya he visto cómo te miraba Leon, ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?-.

-Te he dicho que nada,¿Por qué preguntas? No te mentiría-.

-Uno nunca sabe-Volteó para ir hacia su habitación y ponerse ropa más cómoda. Piers lo siguió por detrás,abrazándose a sí mismo y con la mirada baja.

-No sé qué te hace pensar eso...-

-La forma de mirarte y hablarte. Como si fuera tu dueño sabiendo que estaba yo frente suyo-.

-Nunca me ha importado Leon, de hecho, él es que me tiene ganas- Dijo decidido obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta.

-Ya me lo suponía...-Alzó la mirada viendo al joven por unos segundos y se marchó del lugar.

-Chris...-Susurró tan bajo que apenas se podía escuchar su voz desanimada y triste.

-Dime.

-¿A ti te sucedió algo? No eras así antes...-Continuó hablando abrazándose a la espalda de su contrario, buscando un lugar cómodo para reposar su mejilla.

-No me ha pasado nada, Piers...es que a veces no me gustan que te miren como si fueras un objeto sexual porque eso es lo que ellos quieren. Quieren usarte y luego desecharte como basura-Habló ya calmado pero la idea de que Leon quería aprovecharse de su ausencia para abusar de Piers le molestaba. Había pensado en una forma de vengarse pero eso sólo fastidiaría a Piers en sus primeroa díaa de reencontrarse por lo que optó por esperar a que el tiempo muestre las cosas tal cual ó para envolver a su contrario en un abrazo fuerte como de oso. Él se acurrucó debajo de su cuello con sus brazos colgando, pasando a ser abrazado por el joven.

-Me doy asco...-Susurró levemente. Piers, por su parte,revolvía los cabellos ajenos con su mano a la vez que sobaba su espalda con la mano libre.

-No digas eso, cariño-Se sonrojó al decirle así. No sabía por qué pero de todas formas lo hizo- Yo sé cómo eres y eso no te hace menos o más que nadie.

-No creo que siempre sea así- Respondió melancólico, alzándose y afirmándose frente a ese chico. Volvió a sonreírle como si volviese el tiempo atrás al momento de conocerse.

《FLASHBACK》

Él, un chico tímido y tierno. Chris, un hombre serio, firme y respetado. Comenzó en los cuarteles. No fue el día que se declararon, fue mucho tiempo antes. Cuando Chris aún estaba muy ocupado como para manejar una relación estable. Era y es un hombre de deber a todo momento, cualquier segundo podría arrebatárselo al joven así que debía aprovechar cada segundo. Piers era un novato en ese entonces. Tartamudeaba al presentarse ante los demás, mostrando su lado tímido y penoso. Algo poco común en chicos de esa edad pero aún así allí se vieron. En un entrenamiento, después de horas de ejercicios. Tropezaron en los vestidores, el primer contacto visual entre elloa y el momento en que se fijaron en el otro. Desde ese encuentro inesperado comenzó todo meses atrás. Chris conoce todo el pasado de Piers y viceversa. Aunque el hombre mayor sea demasiado impulsivo en ocasiones dejando de lado ese amor por unos segundos. Como si Chris ya no estuviese y se tratara de alguien distinto pero era momentáneo. Piers sabía manejar la situación, a no ser que se saliera todo de control como la vez que Chris levantó su mano, amagando a golpearle. No fue hace mucho pero tampoco era reciente. Por eso debía tener cuidado con lo que dice para no irritar a su capitán ya que las cosas podrían ir mal.

《FIN》

-Para mí sigues siendo un gran hombre. Alguien que da la vida por sus seres queridos-Abrazó por el cuello a ese hombre, haciendo puntitas de pie ya que era demasiado alto y así besó los labios ajenos con suavidad. Él correspondió sujetándolo de la cintura y apretándolo contra su cuerpo para intensificar el beso.

-C-Chris...-Gimió tartamudeando al sentir los besos del mayor sobre su cuello. Luego, pasaron a ser succiones fuertes acompañadas de caricias bajo su camiseta en la espalda. Él se despegó de su piel, dejando una marca rojiza de tamaño considerable en su cuello.

-Dime...-

-¿Q-Qué tienes pensado ha-hacerme- Susurró apenado sobre los labios de su contrario, comtemplando ese brillo debido a la saliva presente allí.

-Ja...-

-C-Ch..¡Mmghh! -Gimió ante una mordida leve en el mismo lugar donde tenía esa marca. Ambas manos se hallaban sobre los hombros ajenos, apegándolo a su cuerpo de forma involuntaria. Tal vez se resignó y quería saber hasta dónde llegaba ese hombre con esto. Parecía que Chris disfrutaba de esos gemidos suaves sobre sus oídos y por eso continuaba con las mordidas y chupones pero esta vez fue más lejos; en el pecho.

-¡N-No! ¡Mmmghh!-Gritó ahogándose a sí mismo en un gemido estremecedor. A pesar de que lo mordiera, no se alejaba. Todo lo contrario, acercaba a Chris con sus manos, tomàndolo de la nuca para que continuara-Mmghh...C-Chris...p-por favor...no te detengas...

-¿Quién dijo que lo haré?-Respondió moviéndose hacia los labios del menor para besarlos con fuerza. Tomó el labio inferior para succionarlo suavemente mientras que Piers imitaba lo mismo pero con el labio superior dejando caer saliva por sus comisuras. En pocos segundos, ya estaban invadiendo la boca del otro con sus lenguas. Jugando entre sí como si fuera un baile de pareja. Algo cada vez más excitante para ambos por lo que continuaron. Chris abrazó al joven por la cintura para cargarlo encima de la mesada de la cocina desahaciéndose de sus jeans y su ropa interior.

-Hey, yo también quiero algo que agarrar-Estaba sonrojado ya quitándole la camisa a su pareja, dejando a la vista el torso ejercitado. Esbozó una media sonrisa y besó las labios ajenos con ternura aunque Chris lo prefirió agresivo y dominante. Estaba encima de su cuerpo, mostrando la diferencia de masa muscular entre ellos. Seguido, bajó hasta el cuello del joven, mordisqueándole y lamiéndolo suavemente.

-Aaahh...mmggh...-Gimió nuevamente el joven pero esta vez en voz alta. Abrazando la cintura de su capitán con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos. Entre besos,notó algo entre sus muslos. Para sorpresa suya, era el miembro de Chris erecto y parecía que rompería el botón de sus jeans-Wow...¿Eso es mío?

-Claro, lindo. Todo tuyo-Dicho esto, se desabotonó su pantalón dejándolo caer al suelo junto con sus bóxers-Relajate o te dolerá-Susurró en el oído ajenoa lo que el joven asintió. Se introdujo lentamente aunque el joven gemía con cada centímetro que entraba dentro suyo hasta que entró completamente y su pelvis comenzó a moverse con lentitud.

-Ahh...ahhh...mghhh- Gemía Piers aferrado al cuello.y a la cintura ajena. Sentía escalofríos cuando las embestidas llegaban hasta el fondo, ahogando al joven en gemidos fuertes. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las embestidas fueron cobrando cada vez más fuerza y rapidez dejando al joven cegado mirando el techo mientras que Chris se encargaba de morder su garganta con suavidad. De un giro rápido, Chris pasó a estar sentado y Piers sobre sus nalgas subiendo y bajando, guiado por las manos fuertes de su capitán quien besaba su cuello a cada embestida que proporcionaba hacia el interior de Piers.

-Mmghhh...Piers...aahh...Estás caliente por dentro-Gruñía mostrando autoridad y dominación ante él.

-Aahhh...cálllate y continúa...mmgghh...-Chris asintió y continuó con las embestidas pero las intensificó más todavía llegando a golpear sus partes íntimas con los muslos del joven.

-¡Aarrgghhh! Mmghhh...

-¡Ca-Capitán! Sí, me gusta. Me encanta...me...f-fascina

-Cállate-Mordió nuevamente el cuello del menor pero en el lado contrario, dejando marcado sus dientes. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo terminando por correrse.

-Mmghhh...está calientito, Chris...-Detuvo los saltos, quedándose recostado en su hombro, besándole el cuello sudado casi sin fuerzas. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del mayor al momento de mirarlo. Se retiró dentro de él con suavidad para no herirlo y lo dejó en el suelo, dándole una cachetada en sus nalgas.

-¡Redfield!-Gritó molesto y sonrojado. El mayor sólo rió al verlo caminar algo rengo.

-Ja, ja,ja. Parece que tenés problemas para caminar-.

-¡Idiota!-Se puso aún más rojo alzando su ropa interior y vestirse con ella. Chris hizo lo mismo y lo siguió por detrás,riendo por su manera de caminar. Lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó a la cama. Empujó la puerta con la espalda y cayó de la misma forma sobre la cama con su amado encima de su pecho. Lo miró por unos segundos y lo besó con suavidad, acariciando sus brazos y espalda a lo que el chico correspondió apoyando las manos sobre su pecho.

-Goloso. Te gustó lo de hace unos minutos-Dijo de forma burlona con una mano en la nuca y la otra en la cintura ajena.

-¡Basta!-Sólo sirvió para hacerlo sonrojar más en lugar de molestarlo. Volvió a reír y cambió su forma de hablar nuevamente con seriedad.

-Andando, hay que dormir, niño goloso-.

-Me vuelves a llamar goloso y duermes en el sofá-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero...-Volvió a sonreírle como burlándose-...bien que lo disfrutaste...

-¡CHRISTOPHEEEEEEEEER!-Ya estaba completamente rojo, la vergüenza y la pena se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Chris volvió a reír y cerró sus ojos, relajándose con Piers encima suyo.

-Chris...-Susurró apenado el joven, mirando hacia los ojos ajenos.

-¿Sí?-Respondió entreabriendo uno de sus ojos.

-Te amo...

-Yo igual, lindo-Un último beso en la frente del menor y se quedó dormido junto con Piers en su pecho. Empezando a los pocos minutos a roncar.


	10. Chapter 10

Ya a la mañan siguiente, Piers fue el primero en despertar. Se había bañado y ahora se hallaba preparando el desayuno para ambos. Mientras preparaba el café recordó aquella escena de anoche. Sonrojándose al traer de nuevo a su mente la escena donde Chris lo hacía suyo. "Se sintió bien", pensó para sí mismo al volcar aquél líquido oscuro en una taza y preparando un plato de tostadas y mermelada de durazno. Colocó el plato y la taza sobre la barra de la cocina. Suspiró aún con esas imágenes en su mente mientras acababa su café. Escalofríos y cosquillas hacían de las suyas en el cuerpo del menor. Se sentía raro pero satisfecho a la vez. Una sensación rara pero placentera. Las piernas y manos temblaban apenas como si fuera pequeñas descargas eléctricas en él. Nunca se habría imaginado a él mismo debajo de un hombre y mucho menos debajo de su capitán pero no se arrepentió. Él estaba enamorado y supuso que no fue una aventura pese a todas las chicas con las que coqueteaba Chris. La idea de ser la pareja del hombre más respetado de la B.S.A.A no le agradaba del todo ya que conllevaba una gran responsabilidad sumado a el mal genio de él. Un hombre honesto, valiente y respetado pero, cuando el amor llega a su ser, todo esto se desvanece y se convierte en alguien romántico, apasionado y dedicado a su relación. Jamás lo hubiera pensado de esa manera pero le gustaba y mucho. Giró para ir a despertar a su novio. Abrió lentamente la puerta, mirando el interior y cómo dormitaba aquél hombre. De costado y con el torso desnudo. Algo realmente excitante para el joven que entró y se sentó al borde de la cama del lado donde se hallaba Chris. Posó suavemente la mano en su mejilla y besó su frente. Por aquél suave contacto, el mayor despertó refregándose los ojos somnolientos.

-Arriba, grandote-Sonrió Piers con las manos en sus muslos. Él pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura del joven, envolviéndolo y acercándolo a su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-Buenos días, caballero. ¿No ha visto a un hermoso chico por aquí? Se llama Piers Nivans y es mi novio el cual ando loco por él- Susurró esbozando una media sonrisa al joven. Verlo sonrojado causaba ternura en su ser por eso intentaba hacerlo siempre aunque Piers era fácil de sonrojar. El chico se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del capitán, abrazándolo por el cuello y mirándolo a los ojos. Éste lo aferró desde la cintura, cerrando los ojos y besando sus labios con suavidad y ternura. Luego de separarse y tomar aire, el joven susurró sobre los labios del mayor.

-Ya te hice el desayuno. Tendrás que desayunar solito porque yo tengo que irme-Y lo volvió a besar con rapidez.

-¿A dónde irás?-Preguntó con seriedad. La idea de que Leon podría verlo y llevárselo le molestaba, volviendo al mismo comportamiento celoso de ayer.

-Me llamaron de la B.S.A.A. Tengo que fijarme de algunos papeles y demás-Lo besó por última vez, amagando levantarse pero un brazo lo frenó.

-¿Irás a verlo a él? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-.

-Chris, no empieces de nuevo-.

-No,no. Tú empiezas de nuevo con esos comportamientos extraños como si quisieras irte con otro-.

-Chris, ya hablamos sobre esto y te dije que no me fijo en otros. Tal vez tú sí lo hagas-Al decir eso sólo ganó una bofetada y un tirón de pelos.

-Yo te explicaré algo, Nivans-Decía muy cerca de su rostro con molestia, tirando de los cabellos del menor- Para tu información, nunca te he sido infiel y nunca lo sería, ¿Te quedó claro?-.

-Chris...me lastimas...-Gimoteó el joven, dejando caer una lágrima.

-¡Tú me lastimas con lo que haces!-Ya se estaba saliendo de sus casillas, fastidiándose con la forma de actuar del menor.

-¿Y-Y ahora q-qué hice?-Respondió entrecortado y gimiendo de dolor-Chris,ya suéltame...por favor...-.

-¿Y dejarte libre para que lo vayas a ver?...tsk...-Empujó al joven contra la pared, soltando sus cabellos.

-Nunca te fui infiel y nunca lo seré...-Susurraba el joven, sobándose la cabeza y derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Claro, claro. Vete con él. Yo me quedo desayunando solo-Dijo a regañadientes, fulminando a Piers con la mirada.

-Tal vez tú seas el infiel y por eso estás tan así-.

-Sí, obvio que te puse los cuernos-Dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

-¿Q-Qué?-.

-Lo que escuchaste. Te puse los cuernos con Jill, idiota-.

-¡Eres un asco, Redfield! ¡E-Estoy tan arrepentido de haberme enamorado de ti!-En el fondo eso era mentía. Nunca se arrepintió sólo que el momento le hizo decir semejante cosa. Corrió hacia la sala a buscar su chaqueta y su pañuelo y salir de esa casa lo más rápido posible.

-¡Piers! ¡Espera!-Chris siguió al joven intentando frenarlo pero fue en vano. Ya se había marchado y vayase a saber hacia dónde. Chris golpeó la pared repetidamente con su mano aunque no le importase la sangre que derramaba sus nudillos. Admitió haberse comportado como un enfermo y se odiaba a sí mismo por unos instantes. Revisó la casa por si Piers se había olvidado el celular pero no. Se lo llevó consigo. Perfecto. Corrió a su alcoba a buscar su celular, marcó el número de Piers pero éste colgaba la llamada. Suspiró pesadamente demostrando un rostro triste. Sus celos lo habían llevado al punto de decir barbaridades sin pensar y por eso perdió a su único gran amor aunque sostuvo la esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido. Pensó en ir a buscarlo y llevarlo a cenar afuera esta noche. Supuso que sería buena idea después de todo lo que hizo y dijo.

-Sí, lo haré- Afirmó decidido y se dispuso a vestirse con su chaqueta e ir a buscar a Piers a los cuarteles. Salió por la puerta, ignorando el desayuno y la cerró con llave. Tomó el camino que Piers tomaría y fue el que pasaba por delante de la plaza central. Al momento de cruzar la calle en la que se hallaba la plaza, el celular del capitán empezó a sonar repetidamente con ese timbre ruidoso y molesto. Era un mensaje de Lizzy, la secretaría de Chris, preguntando dónde estaba Piers que no había ido a los cuarteles. Allí la garganta de le hizo un nudo y sintió cómo algo atravesaba su corazón dejándolo vacío. Piers en verdad iba a ir a la B.S.A.A pero los celos del mayor lo habían cegado sin prestarle atención a lo que el chico le decía. Notó una florería al frente y pensó en comprarle rosas rojas a Piers ya que le fascinaban y más si venían de Chris. Ahora sólo faltaba encontrarlo. Caminó por el trayecto anterior, pasando por delante de la plaza donde allí estaban todas esas parejas tomadas de las manos y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban. Eso provocó cierta tristeza y enojo en el interior de su ser por haberse comportado como un enfermo de celos como las veces pasadas en las que no podía controlarse. Piers confiaba en él con total plenitud pero al parecer, Chris no hacía lo mismo. El sol no dejaba ver con claridad ya que era muy temprano y no le interesó lavarse la cara pero, entre algunos árboles, pudo divisar la silueta de un joven sentado en una banca,abrazando sus piernas como si llorara. Agudizó la visión y se trataba ni más ni menos que de Piers. Sonrió por un momento armándose de valor. Caminó despacio hacia su chico por la espalda y así sorprenderlo. Cuando llegó, puso las rosas delante del rostro ajeno pasándose por encima de uno de sus hombros.

-Ten-Dijo apaciblemente y, en parte, arrepentido- A un chico como tú hay que tratarlo como un rey, no como una basura-.

Piers sonrió feliz por el gesto pero al ver de quién se trataba se le esfumó la felicidad en poco tiempo. Arrojó las rosas al suelo volviendo a su posición anterior. Chris no dijo nada, estaba dolido por esa acción pero aún más con su forma de actuar. Aunque estaba volviendo poco a poco a ser el de antes.

-Piers...-Dijo muy despacio y apenas audible. Posicionándose delante del joven, sentado en el suelo con las piernas hacia un costado y las manos sobre las del joven.

-No me toques-Piers retiró sus manos rápidamente, tapando la marca de la mano pesada de su pareja en su mejilla. Chris volvió a tomar esas manos suaves y las besó con ternura sobre la palma. El chico seguía llorando y sollozando lo que partía el corazón del capitán por ser tan idiota.

-Cariño...estoy arrepentido...lo juro...-El joven volteó para no verlo y fingía no escucharlo. Pese a todas las cosas que dijo, ese chico siempre era su debilidad. Si le llegase a pasar algo, Chris ya no estaría con vida. Ya viendo a su pareja, suspiró y continuó hablando- Sabes...sé que nunca te lo he dicho pero...siempre fuiste mi favorito cuando estábamos en Edonia. Me fijé en tu personalidad y me enamoraste. Hasta el día de hoy te sigo amando con la misma fuerza-.

-¿Yo y cuàntos más?-Respondió molesto el joven.

-Depende-.

-¿De qué depende-Miró a su capitán confundido. No sabía a lo que se refería.

-Depende de cuántos hijos tengamos- Se dirigió a los labios del menor para besarlos a ojos cerrados, acariciando su nuca y su cintura. El joven cortó el beso empujándolo levemente.

-No, las cosas no se resuelven así de simple, Redfield-.

-Por favor, Piers...no me lo hagas más difícil...ya bastante mal estoy como para ponerme peor...por favor...te lo ruego-Y tomó nuevamente las manos del joven, dándole besos cortos sobre las palmas- Perdóname...estoy mal...estoy muy mal por lo que hice...

-Un golpe no se olvida tan fácil- Se quitó de encima a Chris con un movimiento rápido y se puso de pie para largarse del lugar. El mayor recogió las rosas del suelo y corrió hacia su amado volviendo a insistirle con conservarlas pero se negó varias veces.

-Vamos, quédatelas-.

-No, Chris. No las quiero y no me molestes. Ni me esperes esta noche porque me iré con mis padres-.

-Piers...mejor ve a casa. Yo iré a dormir a mi oficina en los cuarteles. No quiero verte así, amor mío-Tomó las manos del joven con suavidad estando detrás del joven y besó su hombro donde luego se recostaría- Te amo...-Susurró en el oído del menor, escondiéndose debajo de su cuello. Piers suspiró pesadamente dejàndose hacer por su contrario. "Es un estúpido. Sabe perfectamente cómo convencerme con sus cursilerías baratas y comunes. Ni se ha dado la molestia de llevarme algún lugar bonito o al menos salir pero...me puede. Él me convence tan fácilmente que ni yo me doy cuenta pero sigo herido por sus palabras. Cuchillas conformadas de letra que hieren mi sensible corazón", pensaba el joven para sí mismo. Ese dolor aún vigente en su pecho como puñaladas. No lo supera todavía y duda de que lo haga pese a que ame a ese hombre con todo su ser. Seguía bajo presión de aquellos formidables brazos que rodeaban su cintura cual enredadera. Pensaba. Reflexionaba en su mente la idea de perdonarlo o no. Tal vez deje que pase un poco más de tiempo. Sólo para ver si finge o no. "Mierda,me duele jugar así con él. Parece arrepentido, demasiado diría yo pero no estoy del todo seguro", la mente del joven le ponía delante miles de excusas para no eximir a su prometido. Giró lentamente librándose de los brazos ajenos y dirigiéndose a él con molestia.

-Ya te he dicho que no, Redfield. Lo que me hiciste no se puede perdonar así porque sí. Me iré con mis padres y esa es mi última palabra- En el fondo quería irse con él pero su mente negaba todo trato que se le ofrecía. Un golpe tan violento acompañado de un grito ensordecedor no se arregla con unas simples flores. No. Debía buscar la forma de ganarse de nuevo a su chico si es que no quería perderlo para siempre. Chris sólo se dispuso a mirarlo fijo y triste mientras éste se marchaba lejos del lugar. Vacío. Eso sentía en este momento el capitán al notar que su compañero y pareja se largaba. Estuvo mal lo que hizo. Lo sabe perfectamente pero los celos le jugaron una mala pasada. Se maldijo a sí mismo en todo el trayecto a casa. Al momento de llegar, golpeó con furia la puerta de la entrada. Se sentía rabioso e impotente consigo mismo. En el fondo quería llorar. Volver al hábito de emborracharse para liberar sus penas. Perderse entre la gente y quedarse a la deriva sin destino, sin nada por lo que seguir luchando. Al menos que siga buscando al amor de su vida: Piers. Dejó su chaqueta sobre el espaldar del sofá. Luego se dejó caer al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Con el retrato de Piers en manos. Lo acariciaba y pedía que volviese. Buscó su celular en el bolsillo de sus jeans y llamó al joven, buscando en su mente las palabras adecuadas al momento de que contestara. No sirvió ya que lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue un distante y frío "No me molestes". Insistió, siguió insistiendo. Mensajes, llamadas pero ninguna de ambas cosas fueron respondidas. Haría un último intento para ver si resultaba. Escribió en un mensaje:

_"Piers, sé que nadie merece que lo traten así y mucho menos alguien tan dedicado a su pareja como tú. Soy el peor novio de todos pero quería saber si te gustaría salir a comer a la noche"._

Y al poco tiempo, sonó el celular. Era Piers que por fin había contestado. Entusiasmado, Chris tomó el móvil para leer lo que su amado había respondido. Aceptó pero poniendo condiciones. Tales como, nada de besos. Que no le diga "amor" por un tiempo y que ni se le ocurriera tocarlo. No tenía más opciones. Era eso o no verlo y ya no le quedaban alternativas. Lo único que quería es verlo. Sólo eso y ya estaría mejor. Todo marchaba bien hasta que llamó la secretaría de Chris. Claro estaba que no era para saber cómo estaba si no para avisarle de una misión importante en la cual hacía falta su presencia. Sabía que la misión llevaría bastante y no tendría tiempo para prepararse e ir a la cena. Ya con esa noticia, se le amargó todo el día. Al parecer, todo lo que había planeado se fue al carajo y debía cambiar los planes si es que no quería hacer sentir mal a Piers. No tardó en pensar algo nuevo para sorprender a su chico. Era ágil para buscar alternativas e idear planes. Eso explica las misiones casi imposibles en las que pudo salir ileso, es más, casi que sale sin ningún rasguño. Tomó su celular y escribió a las apuradas:

_"Piers, lo siento. Tengo trabajo que hacer y no habrá cena. Pasaré por casa de tus padres apenas termine con esto. Cuídate."_

Minutos después llega otro mensaje diciendo:

_"Tendremos que preparar la comida en los cuarteles para nuestra velada romàntica, Redfield. ¿Qué habrá de comer? ¿Infectados a la parrilla o B.O.W's a la bolognesa?"_


	11. Chapter 11

Chris miró a la nada, confundido y preguntándose si eso era real. ¿En serio tendría que ir con él? Hubiese preferido quedarse sin hacer nada y así poder salir con Piers pero el trabajo llama. Tal vez puedan solucionar problemas mientras cumplían la misión pero era absurdo. Requería concentración. ¿Quién puede concentrarse con ese joven al lado? Es imposible. Te atrapa, te hipnotiza. Todo un seductor. Así fue como Chris cayó enamorado de ese joven.

-Lo amo- Susurró abriendo la puerta para dirigirse a la central. Luego de la misión hablarían y pondrían las cosas en claro.

Caminó con las manos en ambos bolsillos de sus jeans, bajando para no ver a las personas que presenciaron aquella escena. Quería llegar lo antes posible para que esas miradas de desprecio no siguieran matándolo por dentro. Alzó la vista cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta corrediza que daba a la recepción de la central. Temiendo de que ese chico se hallara dentro ignorando su aparición. Marcando indiferencia hacia su persona y, con tan sólo su presencia, pudiese ponerlo en nervios. Pero debía entrar, las misiones no se cumplen solas. Lizzy se hallaba con la recepcionista, intercambiando papeles, chismes y demás. Cuando miró entrar al capitán, lo siguió hasta su oficina contándole con lujo detalle la misión a la que fueron designados.

-Deben ir a un almacén abandonado donde se registran movimientos bioterroristas. Deben apropiarse de esa muestra para que no caigan en manos que no deberían...- Ella cortó la explicación debido a la falta de atención por parte del castaño- ¿Pasa algo, capitán? Lo veo un tanto...deprimido. Si es que esa es la palabra correcta.

-Estoy bien- Expulsó sin más. Cortante y sin voltear a verla- Dame las instrucciones y no molestes, ¿entendido?

-Oh...ya entendí. Bueno...-Suspiró aquella mujer revolviendo todos esos papeles que poseía recostados sobre una tablilla- Esto es para ustedes. No olviden el informe detallado. Suerte y tengan cuidado.

"Tengan cuidado" Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Chris ya que ese "tengan" involucraba a Piers. Seguía creyendo que el joven no perdonaría lo antes dicho a no ser que demuestre lo contrario. Una cena fuera de casa, pasear junto a él. Cualquier cosa de esas que al menor le encantan. Ha sido bastante rudo y descarado como para decirle semejante cosa que, para rematar, era mentira. Le había mentido y su consciencia se encargaba de taladrarle eso durante todo el día. Luego llegó él, todo armado y preparado para la labor pero en ningún momento lo trató como hacía ayer. Ahora era "capitán" y lo trataba de usted. Doloroso. Es tan doloroso para el mayor que sea haya distanciado su joven amante. Ni una sonrisa, ni un mínimo contacto. Nada. Nada en absoluto.

-Apuremosnos que no tengo todo el día- Dijo el joven con su rifle en manos, con deje de molestia porque el mayor se tomaba todo el tiempo.

-Piers...yo..

-No expliques nada- Le interrumpió precipitadamente antes de que el mayor pudiese terminar- No quiero escuchar nada proveniente de ti.

Chris suspiró con sus ojos entristecidos y los labios caídos. Asintió sin más y ordenó a su secretaria que buscase a su equipo que tenían trabajo. Ella, al instante, habló por el micrófono que daba a parlantes distrubuidos en todos los pasillos y salones de la central. Piers volteó para darle la espalda cuando Chris lo miró fijo. Este último lo imitó. Al fin de cuentas, ambos volvieron al mismo lugar antes de que empezaran con la relación. Ahora eran capitán y soldado, nada más ni nada menos aunque en el fondo, morían por el otro pero el dolor y el remordimiento era más fuerte. Al instante, todo el equipo Alpha estaba presente y esperando órdenes.

-Bien, equipo-Comenzó el capitán a explicarle a los demás, viendo de vez en cuando a Piers quien parecía no importarle la situación- Para ti también va, Piers- Interrumpió dado la falta ¿de respeto del joven hacia su superior. El menor refunfuñó y volteó pero sin mirarle en ningún momento- Debemos irrumpir en un almacén donde se han registrado armamento biorgánico, en pocas palabras, armas biológicas. Se cree que haya sido algún ex miembro de Umbrella. Nuestra misión es despejar el área y apoderarnos del virus antes de que caiga en manos equivocadas. ¿Entendido? Y recuerden, nadie es inprensindible y todos somos importantes. Mientras tanto haré todo lo que esté a mi mano para traerlos con vida.

-Sì, señor-Respondieron todos al unísono. Corrieron hacia el patio central donde yacían los helicópteros que esperaban por ellos. Piers se quedó esperando al mayor, después de todo seguía siendo su mano derecha. Esto alegró al capitán y lo demostraba con una sonrisa de determinación. El joven respondió con una sonrisa tímida y luego se marchó hacia donde sus colegas lo esperaban. Chris se posicionó a su lado, cerca del joven como para captar su atención. Dio unos saltitos para ponerse un poco más cerca del joven a lo que Piers notó y se movió un poco. Chris volvió a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez riendo divertido ante aquella lejanía que el menor provocaba pero de todas formas reía.

-Chris, basta ya-Rió antes de moverse otro poco. Chris siguió con su juego y rió al ver algo molesto al joven.

-No hice nada- Volvió a reírse y dando un salto más grande hasta quedar casi rozando al joven. Piers lo trató de empujar de vuelta a su lugar pero el mayor se resistía y ejercía fuerza hacia delante.

-No se vale. Eres más fuerte- Dijo Piers empujándolo aún más pero el mayor se dejó caer intencionalmente para que el menor cayera consigo sobre su pecho. Este último se sonrojó considerablemente cuando aquellos ojos brillantes y castaños lo miraban tomados de la mano con una sonrisa amplia y feliz. Inmediatamente se reincorporó volviendo a su perfil serio, distante y cortante.

-¿No me digas que te enojaste?- Inquirió el mayor acercando su barbilla al hombro ajeno que luego sería removido de allí.

-No, no estoy enojado.

Chris se sonrió amando la ternura desbordante de ese ser. Sintió ese ardor en su pecho cuando vió esos ojitos tan desesperados por un abrazo. Tomó fuertemente al joven y lo envolvió completamente con sus brazos en un abrazo casi asfixiante. Piers, al principio intentó zafarse pero cada segundo que pasaba hacía de ese abrazo algo cálido. Como si le transmitiera su calor y aura por lo que decidió quedarse allí, rendido ante tal sensación. El mayor supuso que la rabia del menor se había esfumado. Por eso besó su cabeza con ternura y acarició sus cabellos alborotándolos un poco. Ahora era el momento de hacer bien las cosas y no ser tan rudo y rprecipitado con sus palabras porque las palabras duelen, más que miles de puñaladas. De ahora en más cuidaría del joven que ahora descansaba sobre su hombro.

Al llegar, Chris movió suavemente el cuerpo de aquél chico que tanto lo enloquecía. Este se desperezó estirando los brazos y bostezando profundamente y refregándose sus ojos aún somnolientos. Besó su frente y le dio la orden de liderar al equipo dando la excusa que algún día tendría que ocupar su lugar. El joven se subió sobre su regazo, con ambas rodillas hincadas sobre a cada lado del mayor y los brazos rodeándole el cuello con fuerza. Chris sonreía feliz y respondiendo al abrazo apoyando sus manos sobre la cintura del joven.

-Te quiero, tonto- Susurró escondido debajo del cuello ajeno sin soltarlo en ningún momento. El mayor palmó suavemente la espalda ajena, sintiendo ese vacío por haber tratado tan mal a la persona que daría la vida por él.

-Te amo, Piers. Perdón por todo- Fue lo único que pudo decir. Se le notaba la culpa, la tristeza y el dolor de dañar a quien amaba.

-Te perdono- Dijo separándose para mirarlo a los ojos y para colocarle un dedo sobre esos labios rodeados de una barba de pocos días- Cuando estemos en casa hablamos. Ahora tenemos que seguir con la misión.

-Tienes razón- El mayor besó esos labios dulces y húmedos con suavidad y lo cortó a los pocos segundos de haberlo empezado.

-No...

-¿No qué?

-No dejes de besarme...-Respondió apenado.

-En casa daré miles de besos...y jugaré con tu cuerpecito de hombrecito- Se sonrió con picardía acariciando las nalgas del joven.

-¡Eres un idiota, Redfield!- Exclamó el joven rojo de la vergüenza, llamando la atención del piloto quien se hallaba aterrizando en el lugar mencionado en los papeleos. Todos ya se encontraban en el lugar indicado y, por lo visto, no era nada reconfortante. Edificios destruídos alrededor y muertos andantes, algunos con mutaciones pero nada grave. Chris ordenó a todos por su comunicador que iniciaran la limpieza de área. Esto incluía a los francotiradores más experimentados, entre ellos, Piers Nivans. El joven puso a dormir a varios caminantes cercanos al lugar de bajada. Las escaleras cayeron y con ellas bajaron todos los miembros del equipo bajo el mando de Chris Redfield. Ni apenas entraron al lugar antes mencionado, comenzaron con el reconocimiento de la zona. Chris y Piers por un lado y los demás en distintos sectores. Ambos hombres llegaron a un pasillo oscuro, con olor penetrante y putrefacto.

-Este olor está que mata- Manifestó Piers tapándose la nariz con su pañuelo.

-Comparto el sentimiento-Agregó Chris llevando el dorso de su mano a la nariz. A medida que avanzaban, se intensificaba un extraño sonido, como si tratase de un llanto acompañados de golpes retumbantes. Corrieron hacia una habitación donde dos caminantes golpeaban una puerta de madera. Dentro parecía que se escuchara una niña pequeña, aterrada e indefensa. Ambos hombres dispararon contra ellos, dejándoles de recuerdo sus sesos volados contra la pared y el suelo. Guardando sus armas, procedieron abrir aquella puerta donde salió una niña castaña clara, como de dos o tres años, corriendo y empujando a ambos hombres en el intento en vano de llamar a sus padres. Chris, por suerte, pudo alcanzarla y retenerla tomándole el brazo.

-¡Hey, niña! No puedes salir corriendo así. Ellos te atraparán- Dijo el mayor cuando la niña dejó de forcejear, luego prosiguió arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura de la menor- Soy Chris y vengo a resc...-Rápidamente, la nena se aferró al cuello del capitán. Abrazándolo con ganas y entre sollozos ahogados por haber estado llorando. Piers vio reflejado el lado paternal de Chris cuando cargó en brazos a la menor, acurrucándola y acobijándola cual padre lo haría con su hija- Tranquila, cielo. Todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo.

Al volver a reencontrarse con el resto del equipo, Chris ordenó la búsqueda del virus. Pero sus compañeros se adelantaron suponiendo que el capitán diría eso por lo que ya habían encontrado la muestra mucho antes de que Chris se lo pidiese. Esto produjo que Chris sonriera satisfecho por el rendimiento grupal. Piers comunicó a la central para avisar de que la misión había sido cumplido sin ningún inconveniente y necesitaban regresar. La misión fue fácil, demasiado. Tanto que Chris sospechaba sobre la misión en sí. Piers palmó el hombro de su capitán llamando así su atención para señalarle que los transportes habían llegado. Chris asintió acobijando a la menor contra su pecho antes de subirse con ella al auto en el que viajarían con Piers. Tardaron algunas horas en llegar a la central debido ya que en auto era más extenso el viaje. Al llegar, Piers bajó seguido de Chris quien llevaba en sus brazos a una niña bastante tierna. Entraron y Chris se quedó jugando con la menor hasta que Piers volviese de entregar el informe.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó el mayor a la niña que estaba situada en su regazo.

-Biail- Balbuceó ella con una sonrisa dulce y compradora.

-¿Qué?- Dijo confundido y enarcando una ceja.

-Biail- Insistió la pequeña.

-¿Abigail?- Eso fue lo que entendió puesto que la niña apenas balbuceaba. De seguro sus padres le enseñaron su nombre ya que no la había escuchado decir otra palabra. La menor asintió y le envolvió el cuello con sus pequeños bracitos y entre abrazos murmuró "papá". Chris quedó atónito y perplejo pero debía aclararle a la pequeña de que no era lo que ella creía.

-Escucha, niña. Yo no soy tu papá, ¿Sí? Pero pronto encontraremos a tus padres y volverán a estar juntos- La menor se le humedecieron los ojos y el puchero en sus labios fue suficiente como para que ese hombre se arrepintiera de lo antes dicho. Casi se pone a llorar por haberle roto la ilusión de haber encontrado a su "padre". Tal vez el capitán era bastante parecido a su padre y por eso la confusión. No tardó en abrazarla, frotándole la espalda y tarareando una canción de cuna que la madre de Chris y Claire les cantaba para hacerlos dormir y así logró calmarla, haciendo que se quedara dormida sobre su pecho. Así se quedó, meciéndose mientras envolvía ese cuerpecito hasta que Piers volvió. Tal escena provocó ternura y plena confianza de que Chris tal vez fuese un buen padre. La forma en que la sostiene entre sus brazos, las canciones y su paciencia se veían reflejadas en aquella escena. Lizzy llegó transpapelada y con cientos de informes por archivar.

-Con que esa es la pequeña...- Dijo alzando ambas cejas por la forma en que Chris la cuidaba.

-Se llama Abigail- Agregó el mayor, bajando la mirada para verla dormir plácidamente.

-Bueno, no se te dan tan mal los niños, Chris- Dijo sonriendo divertida a lo que el mayor frunció el entrecejo- Tranquilo, eso es bueno. ¿Qué piensan hacer con ella? La Casa de Niños no ha respondido nada y nosotros aquí no tendremos espacio. Piers miró a su amante haciendo pucheros y ojitos. Chris captó la intención y negó con un rotundo y potente "NO".

-La llevaremos a casa- Dijo el joven soldado volteando hacia la secretaria y, luego, viendo un Chris hirviendo de enojo.

-De acuerdo pero cuiden de ella. Serán sólo unos días- Respondió la castaña de anteojos.

-Claro- Susurró Chris con un deje de desgano y malhumor.


	12. Chapter 12

De vuelta en auto a casa, ambos hombres se hallaban callados sin gesticular palabra en el crudo silencio que sólo la pequeña niña rompía con sus risas al ver tantas luces pasar fugazmente. Piers se sonrió por aquella risa divertida y dulce generadora de ternura absoluta. Chris, de lo contrario, se hallaba serio y con la mirada clavada en el trayecto. Pareciese que fuese más importante la calle que sus dos acompañantes. Casi llegando a destino, Piers habló hacia el conductor pero este seguía sin quitar la vista de la calle pese a que haya respondido algo serio.

–Dime, Piers.

–Perdón por lo que hice– Ahora agachó la mirada como con vergüenza ante su amante– Me comporté como un caprichoso.

–Tranquilo– Este apoyó su mano sobre la palma ajena, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso con suaves y lentas caricias acompañadas de una sonrisa amplia de lado– En todo caso...yo tendría que disculparme por todo y sé que estuve mal. Nunca debí tratarte de esa manera. Perdón, en serio, lo siento mucho.

Estaban a escasos centímetros de apegar sus labios cuando la menor se interpuso entre ellos, empujándolos a ambos lados contrarios.

– ¿Qué e so?– Murmuró señalando hacia un puente fuera de la ciudad, justo por donde el río pasaba. Chris gruñó molesto por no poder darle, aunque sea un solo beso a su amado, volviendo la mirada hacia adelante respondió.

–Es un puente, sirve para que los autos anden por allí.

La niña asintió frunciendo los labios como si pensase. Luego volvió a preguntar inundada de ternura.

– ¿Ir puente?

Piers negó moviendo su dedo índice a lo que la niña dejó sus preguntas por unos segundos. Chris alzó la vista divisando a la menor por el espejo, ella estaba acostada sobre el asiento trasero. Suspiró pesadamente y decidió tomar otro camino con el auto, justo para ir a aquella magnífica arquitectura. La alegría de ver sonreír a esa niña era inexplicable para el mayor, incluso él ahora se sentía feliz y, en parte, le gustaba pasar tiempo con un niño que ahora sentía como su hijo.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, casi iban llegando al lugar deseado. Lo notaron por la enorme cantidad de luces que podrían cegar a cualquiera que viese esas destellantes luces. Abby iba feliz, sonriente y apegada a los vidrios del auto para observar cada objeto que se le cruzase en frente. Ella los señalaba notificando a los mayores quienes sonreían ante tanta inocencia. Tal vez eso faltaba en esa relación, alguien con quien compartir buenos momentos fuera del trabajo. Buscaron algún que otro lugar donde parar el auto, lejos, de manera tal que pudiesen caminar un rato junto, de la mano. Así fue, cuando bajaron, Chris cargaba en su brazo izquierdo a la menor mientras que con el libre tomaba la mano de su amado quien dejó teñir sus mejillas con rojo suave, dándole aires de belleza jamás vista por aquel hombre. Él se debe de sentir así ya que, como pareja, nunca planearon algo juntos y eso tan repentino apenaba al menor. _"Lindo"_ pensó Chris al ver a su pareja caminando con torpeza y desviando su mirada para no dejar ver su sonrojo. Este acercó sus labios con cuidado para apoyarlos con cautela en la mejilla del castaño menor. Este se sobresaltó alejando su rostro, empeorando su sonrojo, casi que parecía un tomate. Ambos rieron por tal conducta y Piers frunció el entrecejo forzando molestia fingida.

–No te enojes, Piers. Es sólo un beso– Respondió entre risas Chris, contagiándole a la niña la gracia de ver a Piers sonrojado.

–Sí pero no para que me lo des de esa manera– Se ocultaba tras su paño verdoso, ocultando su inevitable atractivo en telas que cubrirían las mejillas por las cuales el resto reía. Sonriente, el mayor besó nuevamente la mejilla provocando un sonrojo aún más grande. Incluso la niña se reía del joven soldado. Era bastante divertido verlo rezongar y quejarse de cosas tan ingenuas e insignificantes. Optó no seguir con eso o, de lo contrario, se enojaría aún más. Al llegar a uno de los bordes, Chris alzó en brazos a la menor, dejándole a la vista el agua fluyendo cuesta abajo con el aroma de hierbas húmedas y el sutil y reconfortante sonido del agua al descargar su ira contra las piedras. Ella estaba asombrada. Se le notaba en la mirada brillosa. El capitán sentía que el pecho ardiente, revuelos de mariposas en su estómago demostrado con una sonrisa amplia, feliz y sincera.

–Bien– Interrumpió girando sobre sí– Es hora de volver a casa.

La menor se entristeció por unos segundos. Asumió que esos dos hombres tenían otras cosas y que más tarde le darían tiempo a ella. Caminaron en silencio bajo la luna. Nadie decía nada y ni se molestaban en hablar. Si no fuese por el trabajo, Chris daría todo su tiempo a ambos seres pero su tiempo se veía tomado por el papeleo de los fines de semana. Ya subiendo al auto, Piers rompió el silencio.

–Deberíamos comprarle ropa. No quiero que ande así por todas partes. Además…–Se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Y dirigiéndose a Chris continuó– Es como nuestra hija.

–Ojalá fuese así…–Respondió con una sonrisa de lado y guiando su mano derecha a la de su amante, sujetándola fuerte pero no tanto, sólo lo necesario. Y con su pulgar acariciando el dorso de ésta.

Ya en casa, Chris bajó a la menor sosteniéndola en brazos y llevándola a su habitación para recostarla en la enorme colcha donde ambos hombres dormían. Era necesario que duerma ahí por un tiempo ya que la otra habitación era un completo desorden. Piers ahora yacía en la cocina. Era tarde y debían cenar.

Allí se encontraba él, horneando un trozo de carne y friendo algunos huevos e hirviendo algunas verduras. Chris se le acercó lento por la espalda, envolvió sutilmente la cintura de su amante. Brindándole un beso sobre su hombro y escondiendo su rostro allí. Se podía escuchar su sollozo quejoso como perdonando a su ser y a sus hechos.

–No puedo creer que sigas aquí…–Susurró apenas audible. Sin embargo se le notaba el arrastre de sus palabras y el dolor que traían a cuestas.

–Chris, ya pasó…no pasa nada–Respondió él sin darle mucha importancia.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sí que pasó!– Gritó apretando con fuerza a su amado, su sollozo se convirtió en llanto silencioso. Piers lo notó y eso produjo la misma tristeza en él. Volteó hasta tenerlo frente a frente. Mirándole los ojos de roble inundados pero aún seguían tan hermosos como siempre. Acarició su mentón, con el roce áspero del vello facial del mayor. Eso era lo más atractivo de Chris pensaba Piers cada que lo contemplaba. Y besó casi con temor los labios ajenos, acallando el desahogo del mayor. Éste lo abrazó con fuerza, era inevitable hacerlo. Ya se le había hecho costumbre de apretujarlo posesivamente en cada beso. Por él sentía que le pertenecía. Ese chico era sólo de él. El besó se intensificó a tal grado que ninguno moderaba su accionar. Dejándose llevar por el río del perdón, evadiendo cada lágrima derramada para transformarlas en la pasión más intensa y ardiente. En cambio, no era eterno debido a que el aire era requerido. El menor lo cortó al instante que su respirar se dificultaba pero el mayor seguía de insistente en otro beso igual al anterior.

–Chris…–Piers se reía ante cada beso que el mayor le arrebataba descaradamente.

–Perdón. Me dejé llevar– Agachó la mirada apenado. _"Atrevido" _se dijo a sí mismo– Perdón otra vez por lo de ayer. No quise…–Interrumpido por un dedo sobre sus labios, ahora Piers era quien hablaba.

–Ya te dije. No pasó nada. Estamos bien ahora pero que no se repita– Retiró su dedo para tomarle la cabeza a Chris y darle un beso fuerte, apasionado y asfixiante. Chris no tuvo tiempo de responderle porque el menor lo cortó y volvió a sus quehaceres de cocina. Él ahora se hallaba feliz. El perdón de Piers era lo suficiente como para calmar sus penas. _"No entiendo cómo puede quererme tanto"_ pensaba sobre el hombro donde antes había recostado su mentón.

–Piers…–Susurró sin reincorporarse del cuerpo del menor.

– ¿Qué pasa, Chris?– Respondió este concentrado en el corte de algunas verduras.

Se tardó unos segundos pero al final lo dijo– Te amo…

Piers se sonrió, sonrojado hasta la altura de las sienes. Suspiró y luego respondió– Yo más, Chris…– Y el mayor respondió tomando su mano y dándole un beso en su dorso. Luego dejó que Piers continuara con la comida y él iría a despertar a Abby para cenar. Sentó su pesado cuerpo al borde de la cama, hundiéndola un poco. Musitó su nombre varias veces pero la niña seguía durmiendo plácidamente. _"No puede ser que duerma tanto. Ni yo tengo el sueño tan pesado"_ se dijo a sí mismo y sacudió su hombro para despertarla. Sólo consiguió un quejido como respuesta.

–Se ve que no quieres levantarte– Bisbisó luego de un suspiro pesado. Insistió con una sacudida un poco más fuerte y recibió otra queja más sonora que la anterior. Chris expulsó una pequeña carcajada hacia ese pedacito de ternura durmiente. La última fue la vencida. Ahora la pequeña gruñona se hallaba sentada, con los cabellos como porras y una cara amarga y de pocos amigos– Hay que ir a comer, cariño– Chris acarició sus cabellos, desviando algunos mechones que caían sobre su rostro. Abby volvió a dormirse pero esta vez inclinada hacia el pecho del mayor, abrazándolo suavemente.

–Abby, despierta. Tenemos que ir a cenar– Le decía mientras la cargaba para ir a la cocina.

–No…–Murmuraba ella negándose rotundamente a su descanso. Piers notó la actitud rebelde de la menor. Era inevitable no reírse de la ternura que la desbordaba. Más acompañada con esa carita de ángel. Hasta que por fin despertó debido a las constantes llamadas de ambos hombres. Estaba molesta, se le notaba en su puchero, el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Piers pasó y dejó un plato con verduras, carne al horno y huevo frito. Todo absolutamente cocinado a la perfección.

–Wow…Piers, no sabía que cocinabas así de bien–Halagó el mayor luego de darle un bocado a la carne bien sazonada. Piers, sonriendo, dijo a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.

–Como los de casa.

Y así comieron, Chris en la punta de la mesa con Piers y Abigail a cada lado suyo. La niña comía tranquila pero con algún que otro desorden. Chris decidió cortarle su carne en pequeños trocitos. Pero ella prefirió comer lo demás. Juntando la yema de huevo con su tenedor, rezongando porque se le caía entre los dientes de éste.

–Cielo– Dijo Piers con un trozo de pan en la mano– Usa esto– Estirando su brazo, la menor pude tomarlo y cortar un trozo con sus dedos. Sin embargo, al comerlo se le manchaba la boca de amarillo. Otro motivo de risas para los mayores.

–Ten cuidado de no mancharte que aún no tienes ropa, Abby– Advirtió Chris con seriedad. Abby negó con la cabeza y continuó con su comida. A todo esto, Chris y Piers ya habían terminado pero esperarían a por la menor para acostarla a dormir. Mientras tanto, Piers iría a ordenar la habitación y a sacar toda la ropa de encima de la cama de invitados.

– ¿Añana vamo buscar ropita?– Comentó ella luego de saborearse el jugo de naranja de sus labios.

–Sí, Abby. Mañana iremos a buscarte algo de ropa– respondió Chris levantado los platos– ¿Ya terminaste?– Dijo apuntando al plato de la menor a lo que ella asintió. Se llevó el último plato hacia la pileta de la cocina. Mañana los lavarían. Ahora es el momento de descansar. Fue un día bastante agitado para los tres y debían dormir sus ocho horas. Chris, con una servilleta, le limpió las comisuras a la menor y ésta le dedicó una sonrisa alegre contagiándole esa pequeña alegría al mayor.

Piers había salido de la habitación cargando algunos montones de ropa, trasladándola hacia la otra.

–Es hora de dormir– Dijo en el momento que cruzó el pasillo hacia la otra habitación. La niña dio saltitos hacia la habitación. Subió torpemente la cama y se acurrucó en la punta donde se hallaba la almohada. Chris negó agachando la cabeza. Sí que esa niña tenía muchas energías sin embargo, ahora no estaba tan enérgica. Estaba tranquila, serena y cerrando los ojos. Chris la acobijó y le acomodó las frazadas para que no sintiese frío. Mirándola por última vez, apagó la luz y se volvió hacia su habitación. Piers lo esperaba con el torso desnudo sobre la cama, el pantalón a medio abrir y las manos sobre la cabeza.

–Ven y hazme lo que te guste– Dijo lento, como suplicando placer en todo su cuerpo. Chris, con la boca entreabierta, accedió al pedido. Gateó sobre la colcha hacia el menor donde allí se detendría a morder el cuello del menor, provocando gemidos lujuriosos y súplicas jadeantes.

–Sí que será una linda noche– Chris sonrió hacia el menor y este se mordía el labio inferior. Luego ambos se taparon con las frazadas, desvelando el deseo que tenían sobre el otro y así estuvieron toda la noche. Envueltos en besos, miradas, mordidas y gemidos hasta el amanecer.


	13. Adiós Posdata Te amo

**Esto es para todos los que siguen el fic. Lamento informarles que el fic se cancelará. De acá en más no publicaré nuevos capítulos pero quedarán los que ya están. ¿Las razones? He visto que el fic ha estado muy apagado y cada vez las ideas eran menos y, además, notaba muy poco interés en los lectores. **

**Si a alguno le gustó la historia, bueno, me temo que no la seguiré pero quedará como recuerdo del primer fic que escribí. En concreto, el fic será una reliquia por ser el primero que escribí. Y gracias a las personas que lo leían pero, a la vez, perdonenme por no seguir con la historia. **


	14. Aviso

**Les traigo buenas noticias a todos los lectores de este fic.**

**La cosa es que voy a editar la historia para mejorar la historia en cuestión. En pocas palabras, el fic volverá a la vida pero sólo lo pondré para descargar como un pdf que podrán tener acceso en cuando confirme que el fic esté listo. Será como un libro que podrán tener en sus celulares o computadoras**

**La historia será la misma, los personajes iguales. Sólo que cambiarán algunas cosas, adecuándolo a mi fic actual "Fotografía" donde Piers y Chris conocen a Moira, la futura cuñada de Chris. **

**Reinventaré algunas escenas para hacerlas interesantes, mejores y pulir porque este fic fue el primero que escribí y en ese entonces no era muy bueno como lo habrán notado de esta historia comparadas a las actuales. **

**Espero haberles alegrado la vida. (?) **

**Los saluda, **

**Ronald B. Knox**


End file.
